Icebound
by articwolfgirl347
Summary: Loki was taken back and raised to be King of Jotunheim. Now Thor has slaughtered Laufey and Loki takes on the duties as king. Thor asks for a peace meeting on Midgard and Loki agrees, but both are plotting against the other. When the meeting explodes into chaos and secrets are revealed, the Avengers must come together before the Earth is taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ... means scene change**

Loki Laufeyson sat on his throne. Chaos surrounded him, and not the kind that pleased him. His father was dead. The infirmary was crowded, and his subjects' hearts were stirred with hatred. Thor Odinson and the Warriors Three had waltzed in and decimated his people.

He wanted revenge. Laufey was not the kind-but-firm father that Odin had been. Laufey was harsh, cruel, and did not tolerate failure- but he had taught Loki to be strong. Loki had been given one choice all that time ago. Become strong or die. And Loki had been born a surviver.

Loki had not loved his father. He had not even liked his father- such sentiment was for the Aesir, not frost giants. However, his father had promised him a throne, and now he had it. It was something Odin would never have given him.

It came as no surprise to Loki when one of his frost giants delivered a message from Asgard, requesting a peace talk. What should he do with it? After a moment, he smirked. Oh, that would be fun.

...

Thor was not sulking. He wasn't. But he had been punished and reprimanded and threatened with banishment. He had expected his mother, at least, to be firmly at his side, but she had stood against him, silent as stone. That had been unusual. Why had his mother done such a thing? The Jotun were monsters! They had no good in them, and the beasts were barely capable of thought. Couldn't his parents see that he had done it for the good of Asgard?

His mother, the lovely Frigga, entered. "Thor, your father has received word that the Jotun will consent to a peace talk."

"Those creatures do not desire peace!" His mother pursed her lips.

"Perhaps... but then why has there been peace between our people for more than a century, my son?"

"Because they couldn't find any weakness in us, and we couldn't be bothered with them."

"Hush, Thor, you don't know-"

"Milady!" A servant entered, and went down to their knees.

"Speak."

"The Allfather has fallen into the Odinsleep." Frigga and Thor stared at each other.

"So soon?!" she wondered.

"Has Father been so weary?" He had certainly seemed to have enough energy to rage at Thor earlier.

"The Odinsleep was near, but it shouldn't have been this close..." Her eyes widened. "What will we do about the peace talk?!"

"Let me handle it. I put us into this situation, and I will get us out." His mother looked into his eyes for a moment, and she sighed.

"...Very well. Act with patience and wisdom, my son."

...

Loki arrived on Asgard via the bifrost. Three of his most loyal guards accompanied him- Seryf, Ulriff, and Belrisi. Heimdall stood near, carefully examining the frost giants and monitoring the bifrost.

He didn't recognize Loki, of course. Loki stood in his Jotun form, and was now a tall frost giant with the aid of a glamour spell. After being tormented for his inferior size, he had placed the spell upon himself, and hadn't removed it since. The spell took only the smallest amount of energy to keep up, and he didn't even notice it anymore.

A group of servants and honor guards approached, and the servants knelt. "The throne room is ready to receive you now." Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Lead the way."

Thor straightened in the seat as the Jotun entered. Sif stiffened. She was his only true companion in the room- it would be an act of aggression to keep the Warriors Three in here as well. The other Aesir present were his father's guards.

Thor stood up from the throne. "Welcome to Asgard." The Jotun bristled, and their leader stepped forward.

"What is this mockery?" he sneered. "Where is Odin?!" Thor's eyes narrowed, but he sucked in a deep breath. He'd promised his mother that he would act with wisdom, and he would.

"My father lies in the Odinsleep. I serve in his place."

"Queen Frigga could not attend?"

"She refuses to leave Odin's side." A pause.

"I refuse to meet on these terms. Prepare for war." Short, succinct, and intolerable. Thor objected.

"I am the Crown Prince of Asgard, royalty in my own right. Who are you, that you are so far above me?" The frost giant raised himself to his full stature.

"I am King Laufeyson, a ruler in my own right thanks to _your_ actions." Thor paled. It _couldn't be_. He'd heard no such tale, no such rumor, and one did not live to be more than a century old before one's presence was known. Certainly such a secret about a Jotun _prince_ could not have been kept for so long. Yet, his mother had told him earlier that Thor didn't know everything about Jotunheim.

"Laufey had a son?"

"Indeed. I am he."

"Then you-"

"I am far above your station, lowly prince. I will not be called forth as a servant. If you wish to meet with me, you must come to Jotunheim." Thor choked. Such an outrageous demand! He swallowed his rage for the moment and managed a civil reply.

"I can't. If I leave Asgard, there is no one to rule."

"Find a way or suffer. Goodbye, Prince of Asgard." As angry as Thor was, he acknowledged his opponent.

"Farewell, King Laufeyson."

...

Loki returned to his icy palace. Thor had grown much since he had last seen him- only physically, of course. The restrained temper of his was only a short-term effect of harsh words from Odin's mouth, he knew that well enough.

Thor hadn't known whom he had talked to. That was a good sign. Odin and Frigga had kept it secret. The king and queen of the Aesir would come to regret it. Loki would make sure that Thor would play his true role in the future- the fool.

"M-my lord?" Loki turned his eyes to Ulriff, who was big-boned for a Jotun. Ulriff kept his hair short and straight, but cared little for the upkeep of his clothing.

"Yes, Ulriff?"

"Are we really going to war with Asgard again?" A grin crossed Loki's face.

"Perhaps. Shall we go to the training grounds?" Ulriff smiled and nodded. As they traversed the corridors, Seryf joined them. Seryf had the best taste in Jotun clothing, and kept his hair long. Today, it was braided.

"Is Belrisi supervising the guards by the bifrost?"

"Yes, King Loki." Loki pursed his lips. Hadn't he always dreamed of being given the title of king? But coming from his friend's mouth, it felt flat and stiff. He nodded to Seryf.

"Thank you, but you need not be so formal, and the same goes for you, Ulriff." Ulriff heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank the stars. I was so stiff I thought I would turn to ice!"

"That can be arranged," Loki grinned wryly.

"Oh yes, Seidr-Master Loki," Ulriff bowed deeply.

"Seidr-Master Loki," Seryf echoed, and bowed mockingly as well.

"The best in all the nine realms." Loki shook his head but did not protest.

"Who dares war with the Aesir-" Seryf inserted.

"And shall emerge victorious!" Ulriff finished. The three reached the palace training grounds. "What weapons shall we use...?" Ulriff mused. "I think I'll take the slingshot and chains."

"I'll take the scepter," Loki replied, and picked up a particularly menacing one.

"The bow and arrow," Seryf nodded. The three spread out around the grounds. Loki had upgraded the grounds back when he had first tried to gain Laufey's favor. The grounds now had targets, arenas, a maze, and an obstacle course. _"You might actually be worth something, runt," _Laufey had told him, and it was the first praise that Loki received from the king of the Jotun.

After a half hour of turning targets into nothing more than ice shards, Loki and his friends met back up for sparring. First, Ulriff and Seryf went one-on-one into the arena. Ulriff expertly wrapped one of his chains around Seryf, but instead of struggling against it, Seryf darted in and tackled Ulriff to the ground. In an instant, Seryf pinned down Ulriff's neck with his twin daggers. Ulriff and Seryf were both accomplished in many types of weaponry.

"Impressive," Loki smiled as Seryf put his weapons away and pulled Ulriff up. Seryf was almost as fast as lightning itself. His body was lithe, but no one dared to mock him for it anymore, after Seryf had proved his fighting aptitude a few centuries back. It was part of the reason why Loki had taken him for his elite guard.

Ulriff nodded to Seryf and stepped out of the arena. Loki and Seryf stood face to face.

"Shall we begin?" Loki inquired.

"Of course No seidr-magic."

"You ruin all my fun." Loki would have to strike first- Seryf always started off with strictly defensive moves. Loki feinted left with a half-hearted jab of his scepter, and moved back, using his scepter to deflect one of Seryf's daggers. Loki jumped back as Seryf tried to get inside his defense. Loki swept his scepter out in front of him, forcing his friend back. Loki preferred to battle in mid-range, while Seryf was typically close-range fighter when his daggers were unsheathed. Seryf narrowed his eyes at Loki, and the two started to pace around each other. Loki changed his stance and rushed in. Seryf raised his daggers in defense- and Loki disappeared. He reappeared behind Seryf, and held his scepter to his friend's throat.

"We said no seidr-magic."

"Do you believe the Aesir will show such restraint?"

"Only their women use it, and they only use it for defense."

"And if they contract a sorceress, do you intend to play the helpless infant?" Seryf scowled.

"No." He sheathed his daggers and shoved the scepter away from his throat. Loki smirked.

"You can thank me any time." Seryf rolled his eyes and shoved Loki teasingly. Ulriff laughed.

"Hey, who's hungry?"

...

Thor paced back and forth in front of Frigga, back in her private quarters. "What can I do?" he frowned, and ran a hand through his golden hair.

"There may not be much else you can do. You handled yourself very well, Thor," Frigga told him. She walked forward and placed a hand on his cheek. Though the hand was cool and comforting, Thor pulled away.

"But it wasn't good enough! What am I going to do? I cannot travel to Jotunheim!"

"I know, Thor. It could very well be a trap. I can't allow it." A pause.

"Perhaps... another realm?"

"That might work." His mother allowed. _Think, Thor, think! What would Loki say if he were here?_ Loki had been the one with cunning plans- Thor knew from personal experience as a victim of Loki's schemes. What would he say? _Crush them like the ants they are, Thor._ A plan started to form in his head. He'd just have to be a little bit sneaky.

**...**

**First chapter up! I'm pleased with it. My main goal for this story is to include more description than I normally do, since I tend to rely on action and dialogue. This idea has been bugging me for a while, and I feel like it needs to get out there. I haven't seen another Jotun!Loki type story anywhere close to my idea, so I think it can fill its own niche of a sort. The Avengers crew will be coming in their own due time, just not for these first few chapters. Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

"King Laufeyson," a Jotun guard addressed him as the king sat at the table. Loki mentally sighed. Couldn't ruling the realm wait until after breakfast?

"Yes?"

"Thor of Asgard seeks you at the entrance of the bifrost." Thor? What foolishness was he up to now? It had been centuries since he had seen Thor. Why did he have to face the bothersome brute at such an inconvenient time?

"Has he crossed into Jotunheim?"

"No, sir." Loki rose reluctantly. He had been almost finished with breakfast anyways. Loki opened his mouth to ask, but Seryf and Ulriff were already on their feet. Instead, he nodded his gratitude.

"We will meet with him." Really, Thor had better have good reason for annoying him this time. As the single ruler of Jotunheim, Loki really didn't have the time to waste. The guard led them on a ten minute walk to where Belrisi and the rest of the guards stood waiting. The bifrost entrance showed the picture of the Crown Prince of Asgard. The blond perked at the sight of Loki, and for a second he thought Thor had found out his identity.

"King Laufeyson." Ah, there it was. Loki had chosen to be called Laufeyson because he was still so young in his ruling that Laufey's name held more power. That, and the fact that Thor wouldn't recognize him for who he was if he used Laufey's title.

"Prince Thor?" His tone was as icy as the landscape on which he stood.

"I believe I have found a suitable arrangement for us to meet." Huh, so Thor was capable of diplomacy after all. "I believe Midgard would be an excellent location." Wait, what?

"Midgard?" He inquired coldly. It had been centuries since he and Thor had traveled there. "Why that realm?"

"It is neutral territory, and neither of us have allies there. It requires the same amount of time and energy to get there for both of us. If it be pleasing to you, name the time and I will be there."

Midgard... it was so obscure. Sure, he had told Thor to come to Jotunheim if he wanted to talk of peace, but Midgard had been so much _fun_ the last time he and Thor had gone there. The mortals had worshipped them. The irony of him and Thor going as enemies was irresistable, so despite his previous ruling, Loki gave in just this once.

"I will meet you on Midgard in three days." Thor sighed in relief.

"I will be there. Farewell, King Laufeyson." While the portal was still open, Loki silently cast the spell he'd been preparing for Thor. He had been expecting this opportunity to come soon, and now was as good time as any. The best part was, Thor would have no idea that Loki's spell was the cause. Mission accomplished, Loki turned and walked away, back to his realm where duty called.

Once seated in his throne- definitely more uncomfortable than he'd ever thought it would be- Loki called forth the first frost giant into the chambers. Really, why did Laufey's throne have to be made of ice? It was absolutely ridiculous. At the next recess, he was _so_ casting a cushioning spell onto it. He gripped his seidr-staff in his right hand. Best to have his weapon by his side at all times.

"My lord?" The woman in front of him fell to one knee in respect.

"Rise. What ails you?" The nice thing about the Jotun in comparison to other species was that they didn't bother you with petty problems. If you were a frost giant, you fixed things yourself first, and then came to the king as a last resort. The Jotun held no pity for weaklings, that was one of the first things Laufey had taught him.

"The fish who swim in the Southern channels have disappeared."

"Have you sent others out to look for them?"

"Yes, your Majesty. The fish have disappeared." Loki closed his eyes to focus on keeping his breathing steady. He opened his eyes again. The Southern Channel Fish were an important food source, and he had read enough about their migratory patterns to know this was a problem.

Remind him why he had wanted to be king in the first place? Curse his ambition. "Ulriff?"

"Yes, my lord?" Even though Loki had given him permission to use his name in private, certain pretenses had to be kept up. It wouldn't do any good for the people to see Loki tolerating and even encouraging insubordination.

"Relieve Belrisi of his duty guarding the bifrost. Take a few men to relieve the others there. I want fresh eyes just in case the Aesir attempt some sort of trickery while I'm out."

"Of course." Ulriff bowed and departed.

"Seryf?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Come with me." He turned to the Jotun woman. Her clothes were that of a low merchant. Nevertheless, her message was of enough importance. "May I inquire your name, lady?"

"Velsi, your Majesty."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Velsi. Which village do you hale from?"

"Sormbret, my lord."

"Very well. Lead the way."

The village was half a day's pace away, but they made good time. Loki held up his seidr-staff when they reached the side of the river, murmuring soft spells under his breath and searching for signs of conflict. Jotunheim was so barren that every food source counted, and they simply couldn't afford to lose such a large one. He cursed when his spells detected nothing.

"Seryf?"

"Yes, my lord?" Loki sighed. He was going to hate this.

"We're going swimming." Of all the things he thought he'd be doing as king, _this _was not one of them. Nevertheless, he would do what was necessary for the survival of his people. Loki vanished his seidr-staff into another realm and waded into the frigid water. Somebody was going to pay for this.

...

Thor fell from the sky and hit the ground with a dull thud. Of course the bifrost opening had to be in the sky here. Just lovely. He peeled himself off the dirt and shook himself off.

Only to be plowed over by a monster. He groaned as he got back up. The monster was going to pay! He summoned Mjolner to his hand. It didn't come. _What in Asgard's name- _he didn't have it. His beloved weapon had disappeared.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Two women emerged from the rumbling monster while Thor scanned the ground for Mjolner. Where was it?

"You ran over him. Do you _think_ he's going to be alright?" The second woman told the first.

"My hammer," Thor mumbled.

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered," the second woman replied. The first woman rolled her eyes.

"Not the time, Darcy." She turned to Thor. "I'm so sorry for hitting you! Do you, um, need a ride to the hospital?" She was quite pretty for a mortal woman, Thor thought, but shook his head.

"You have not seen my hammer around here, the mighty Mjolner?"

"We haven't."

"Then I have no need of you." He turned to the skies. "Heimdall! Heimdall, can you hear me? Open the bi-" He fell to the ground in spasms.

"Darcy! You _tased_ him?"

"What? He was freaking me out!" Thor succumbed to the pain, and his world went dark.

Jane chewed her lip. She couldn't believe she was driving to the hospital because she had _run over _some guy. She'd been looking for clues to the Einstein-Rosen bridge, and instead she'd found a man in the middle of nowhere. This was just her luck. What were those freak readings in the first place? She'd have to analyze them later.

She pulled up into the hospital and handed Wonder Man into their care. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open as she answered the secretary's questions, but fought off sleep as best she could. Jane didn't want to appear more reckless than she already did.

...

How had things gone so _wrong_? Thor wondered from the back of Jane Foster's van. Why the woman had dropped him off at the so-called 'hospital' only to pick him up again hours later eluded Thor. Mortals were strange, and their devices (the car was not a monster!) were even stranger.

He'd come to Midgard early to set up for the meeting- and, more importantly, for his trap. If he could set up a trap. If not, he and the Warriors Three could always ambush the Jotun and destroy them. Without their king, the frost giants would be nothing. Regaining his hammer was of the highest importance, but he knew not where to find it. So, he was stuck for the time being, stranded without his favored weapon.

"Thor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Lady Jane?"

"I know you're not drunk anymore- where do you really come from?" Thor sighed.

"I come from a place called Asgard."

"Selvig doesn't believe you. He thinks you're delusional, that you've read the Norse myths and believe they are real."

"Erik Selving is mistaken, though a good man. When my brother and I came to Midgard centuries ago, we told them the tales of Asgard, and that survived to become Norse myth. They worshipped us."

"Then you know of the Einstein-Rosen bridge?" she perked.

"If you are referring to the bifrost, the bridge between realms, then I do. Its keeper is Heimdall, watcher of all that happens in the nine realms..." Thor began to lose himself in replaying the tales of his childhood. When he finished, Jane turned to him in awe.

"You really are an alien, aren't you?"

"Alien? Nay, we are gods. We each live for hundreds of years, and are nearly impossible to kill. Nevertheless, the Jotun are now a great threat to my people."

"The Jotun?"

"Frost giants. They are cold, heartless beings that seek dominion and vengeance over all of Asgard."

"Why are you here, then?"

"We wish to hold a peace meeting here, but it is a farce. For their 'peace' they demand the Casket of Ancient Winters, a powerful weapon that my father took from them after the last war. No, when the frost giants come, we will ambush them and defeat them. Without their leader, the Jotun can mount no attack."

"Why are you telling us this?" Darcy asked.

"I require your aid."

**...**

**That's it for this chapter. Whew! It was exhausting to write. The next chapter should come easier. If I've messed up any scenes, it's because I haven't seen Thor in forever. My family doesn't own the movie, so please correct me if you think I'm too far off. Thanks for reading; please review and let me know what you think!**

**Also, Disclaimer: I don't own Norse mythology, the Avengers, or Thor. This is a fan fiction, so I'm not profiting from it or anything, just making it for the joy of other fans. :) Please don't sue me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki gotten back early this morning after solving the Southern Channel Fish problem. Underground ice caps had separated the fish from their hatchlings. The whole thing had been a mess.

Loki knelt in front of his mother's grave- alone. It was a beautiful grave, with her name carved in blue ice and snow flowers blooming at the headstone. "I'm going to lead our people to victory, Mother." He regretted that he'd never called her mother when she was alive. The icy queen of Jotunheim truly cared for him- he'd come to realize that with time. Queen Farbouti had risked everything for him, lost everything for him. She had loved him more than any other, and her grave served as a testament to the fact. He honored her by coming here and telling her important news, and stayed by her to think through his problems. Her grave had become a place of peace for him, a recess from the problems he faced in the frozen world.

When he'd first come to Jotunheim, he'd hated her. She'd been the monster who had ripped him away from his family to a barren landscape of evil. She'd been a mad, terrible creature whose insanity didn't even make any sense. She was a blue, fearsome monster with eyes the color of blood, as all frost giants were.

He'd thought he couldn't be a Jotun. It was impossible. It was some of her evil, foreign magic that turned his skin blue, and yet even after she left he could turn his skin blue by will. It had been both fascinating and eery.

_"Loki," she had greeted him in his cell later. "My son, why not take your true form? Oh, it matters not, my child. I'm so glad to have you back. If I had known you still lived, I would have come for you so much sooner, to spare you of the pain you feel now. Forgive me."_ He hadn't liked those words, the ones spoken with a mother's kindness. He'd liked her last words even less. She'd been crying as she said them, and he hadn't known frost giants could cry. _ "Please, don't forget me. I love you, Loki."_ Then the guards had come and ripped her away. Maybe he hadn't hated her then. He'd just been very, very confused.

After Queen Farbouti's death, he'd stayed in his cell for months, trying to work things out in his head to no avail. If she had _loved_ him, why had she thrown him in a cell? Even when she was alive, the food brought to him was disgusting and his water frigid. The cell was bare, and Loki shivered relentlessly at night. His normally cunning mind could find no room for such a complicated matter when his basic comforts were denied him. In the end, Laufey had come to his cell, told him the truth, and then asked Loki if he wanted to accept Jotunheim or die an Aesir's death.

Loki had chosen Jotunheim, though it was a bitter choice- one he'd been forced to make. He'd been let out of his cell, and then no one had cared about him. Laufey wasn't concerned at all- Loki had no means to leave Jotunheim, and as long as the boy stayed on Jotun ground, he didn't care. Queen Farbouti was dead. Loki really hadn't known how to move forward. He'd taken his Jotun form, but it was painfully obvious to every frost giant that he was one of the Aesir, a menace to be hated and feared. Blue skin and crimson eyes did not a Jotun make.

Loki rose, shaking himself from his early memories of Jotunheim. "I will make you proud, Mother. I promise." He turned and walked back to the palace, slow and pensive.

...

Thor smiled into Jane Foster's hair. After working tirelessly to pinpoint Mjolner's location, Jane had set up what she called an 'algorithm', and told him that it would find his hammer in time. She had climbed onto the roof of the trailer, and Thor had followed her. He and Jane Foster had conversed for hours, trading stories of constellations and valor, until she had fallen asleep.

He hadn't ever thought a mortal could equal the Aesir, but Jane had proved that though their lives were short, humans had just as much worth. Her intellect and kindness attested to that. The realm of Midgard was of far more importance than any of Asgard could have guessed. He had thought that if he brought the meeting and eventual war to Midgard, they would lose nothing, but that had all changed. He was going to protect this realm, no matter what it took. For Jane, and the ever-snarky Darcy, and the kind-hearted Erik Selvig.

He enjoyed Jane's company. She was more than just a comrade to him, and he hoped she felt the same. It had been a long time since Thor had felt anything more for a woman than camaraderie with Sif and love for his mother. He couldn't compare what he felt with Jane to other women back then, either. Thor wanted no frivolous hook-up, but a companion.

Mindful of his strength, Thor scooped her up as gently as he could and took her back into the trailer. When he laid her down onto the bottom bunk, she stirred slightly. "Good night, Jane," Thor murmured quietly.

"G'night, Thor," she mumbled back. He waited until her breathing evened out again before he turned away. No, the frost giants could not be allowed to wreck havoc on Asgard, Midgard, or any other realm, or he was no son of Odin.

Morning came, always too soon. When Thor heard footsteps walking over, he arose to see Jane walking towards him. "We've found your hammer, Thor!" Thor brightened- but then why did Jane look so upset?

"This is glad news indeed! Thank you, Jane. Where is it?"

"That's the problem... the government found it, and they aren't letting any civillians near. Even worse, they found out about my tech and they're coming in less than five minutes to take it all from me!" She growled and slammed the table. She let out a hiss of pain and nursed her hand. "Okay, that was probably not the smartest move." Thor squared his shoulders.

"If they want to intervene, they will have to get through me first."

"Wait, Thor- oh man, here they come!" He exited the trailer and Jane was right behind. A man stepped out of one of the vehicles.

"Hello, my name is Agent Phil Coulson."

"You will not touch Jane Foster's things, Agent Phil Coulson," Thor rumbled.

"Sorry, I'm just following SHIELD's orders."

"What 'shield' do you hide behind? I will conquer it!"

"Thor, SHIELD is part of the government. But, just because they are," she growled, "does not mean they have any right to take my equipment and results. I am in the middle of an ongoing experiment!" Erik Selvig came up then, and put an arm on Jane's shoulder.

"Are you all right, Jane?"

"Fine. As soon as these SHIELD people leave me and my tech alone." Selvig turned to Agent Coulson.

"Why do you need her equipment?"

"We need to ascertain the possibility of foreign life."

"We'd be happy to give you a copy of everything."

"Sorry, but there might be sensitive information in it that civilians shouldn't have."

"I'm not a civilian! I'm Dr. Jane Foster, an astrophysicist, and this is my life's work!"

"What 'foreign life' do you speak of?" Thor asked.

"Aliens, UFOs, that sort of thing," Coulson replied.

"Thor, be quiet," Jane murmured.

"Alien?" Thor persisted. "Wasn't that what you called me, Jane?"

"No, Thor-"

"I am what a mortal would call, 'alien'," Thor confirmed. Coulson raised one eyebrow.

"And where are you _from_?"

"Asgard." Coulson turned and spoke lowly to a female co-worker that had stepped out of one of the vehicles. After conversing for a moment, he turned back to Thor.

"Like the gods from Norse myth?"

"Yes. I am Thor, son of Odin." The woman next to Coulson gave a noise of disbelief.

"Can you prove it?" Coulson asked.

"Of course. Jane tells me you've found Mjolner; give it to me and I will wield it."

"We're going to need proof before we let you have the hammer."

"He survived getting run over by a trailer. I'd call that proof," Darcy supplied as she walked over. "Hey, how come the party started without me?" Jane ignored her second comment.

"He is pretty resilient. I don't know how you would test that, though…" Coulson sighed.

"Alright, we'll take you four back to the base, and if this checks out, we might let you keep your tech. Any problem with that?"

"None," Thor replied, and they entered into a SHIELD vehicle.

**…**

**Hrr… this chapter isn't nearly as long as I'd like it to be. Ah, well. Guess that's something for me to work on next chapter. The grave scene gave me a great deal of satisfaction, at least. Have a good weekend, guys. Enjoy the break and try not to get sick (like I am right now. Augh!). 'Tis the season for sore throats, coughs, and colds. Huge thanks to my reviewers and followers for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

The test was far from easy, but Thor managed to make it look effortless. He'd chucked a motorcycle clear across the testing room, and it was now lodged into the wall.

"Woooow," Darcy commented. "Are you guys gonna give him a car now? I wanna see how he does against that. Asgardian vs. the Automobile, Round Two."

"Darcy," Jane chided.

"Well, she's not wrong," Coulson replied. "If he can chuck a car around, we'll give him his hammer back. Provided that he sign a treaty on behalf of his people not to harm us." SHIELD agents rushed in to remove the motorcycle. After a visible struggle, the agents left it there and someone drove a car in. As the agent left and the room was deserted but for Thor, Agent Coulson put himself on speaker. "Alright, Thor, this is the last test. Lift the car and we'll get you out of here." Thor nodded.

His biggest problem was figuring out how to grab the car. He tried lifting it up by a side mirror, but it broke off. He decided to pick it up from the bottom by a tire, and threw it over by the far wall. It didn't smack into the motorcycle, but it was pretty close to it. Darcy whistled.

"Dude, he could've totaled the trailer if he'd wanted to."

...

"Belrisi, you're in charge while I'm gone. Keep the bifrost guarded, and don't let anyone into the palace who doesn't normally reside here. No complaints will be heard while I'm gone unless it's dire."

"Understood."

"Um, my lord?" Ulriff piped up.

"Yes, Ulriff?"

"Err, I thought the peace meeting wasn't until tomorrow." Loki grinned, white teeth offsetting blue skin.

"It isn't."

"Do you want any company, or is this another seidr-quest?" Seryf asked dryly. The last time Loki had gone on a seidr-quest, he had returned with a staff that acted as a conductor for his magic.

"...It is a seidr-quest, and so much more. I should be back by lunch."

"Come back safely. Don't be late," Ulriff warned.

"Of course."

"And don't even think about leaving us here while you have all the fun taking out the Asgardians at the peace meeting," Seryf added.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Loki left the palace for one of the ice caverns nearby. Not many knew that this place was where one could walk the branches of Yggdrassil, and no one had the ability to actually use it besides Loki.

Once, this place had been beautiful. Weak sunlight would filter in and reflect off a thousand surfaces. It had been a large ice diamond in essence, and the Jotun people would marvel at the wonder, hold their festival dances here. Now, no more.

It had long been barren, and cold. The place was dark and bathed in shadow. Rarely did one enter here, for there were many places an enemy could sneak up on your back and strike.

Loki found his way through and started his walk. Walking along Yggdrassil was very different from a normal stroll. Each footstep was cautious; the way to other realms was weak. One wrong step and it would shatter like glass.

Here he could see the sickness infecting his realm. It spread from poisoned branches of Yggdrassil, branches that he did not trust to hold him. He didn't know how it came to Jotunheim, nor did he know how far it would spread. He'd tried to find the cause of it before, many times, but always came away frustrated and empty-handed. Now, he was resigned to the fate.

He reached the end of his trail without incidence. He cautiously peered into the corridor, and finding it empty, entered.

The halls of the palace of Asgard were high and golden, just as he remembered them. Swirling columns lined this particular corridor, a reference point for Loki to move off of. He slunk around the corner, and blended into the shadows as he passed the guards.

Loki had done it. He had infiltrated the weapons vault of Odin Allfather. Not a feat achieved by many. He slid over to the treasure he sought, the Casket of Ancient Winters. He gripped the side of it. The blue inside swirled in response to his touch, a remarkable color with smoky tendrils.

"Put it down." Loki jerked out of his reverie. It was Frigga who had spoken. She stood from her seat across the room. Her hair hung in tight coils, golden in color like the halls he'd just traveled, and her eyes a bright brown. She wore a plainer dress for an Asgardian, one that had no holes for magical artifacts or daggers to hide in. How had she been able to mask her presence? Was her seidr that powerful?

"It's quite an honor to meet you, Allmother," he replied, grip tight on the Casket.

"How did you slip past our guards?"

"That's a secret, my lady."

"What's your name, frost giant?" Perhaps there was a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. Time to test it.

"Blysfurr of Jotunheim," he breathed. Her eyes hardened a shade.

"Drop the Casket, Jotun." So, maybe she'd only had a sliver of suspicion. She knew that he was supposed to be small for a frost giant. She wouldn't connect him to this form.

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll see you imprisoned, thief, or banished from all the Nine Realms."

"You won't be able to find me. Nor do you have power over my realm."

"Are you following King Laufeyson's orders?" Loki grinned.

"I do what I want." She lashed out at him, striking him with her magic. Loki sidestepped the blow, feeling the power that radiated from it. Queen Frigga did not brag idly about her skill in wielding seidr. He couldn't afford to let himself get hit by that.

The time for fun was over. He rushed to the front of the room, dodging another strike, and burst through the doors. The guards startled into action, but Loki unleashed the power of the Casket upon them and froze them where they stood. Still, others had heard the commotion, and were on their way. Loki sprinted around the corner, and charged onto Yggdrassil's branch, closing the pathway behind him.

He realized as soon as he stepped onto the branch that he'd been moving too quickly. He hadn't had time for caution. The branch broke underneath him, and Loki was left to fall into the abyss between realms.

His mouth opened in a soundless scream. Terror wracked his body. He was going to vanish here, without even a body to be buried. As he panicked, his grip tightened on the Casket.

The Casket responded to his seidr-powered touch, and in the next moment, Loki slammed against- something. His body throbbed violently at the sudden impact, and his ears were ringing. Slowly, he sat up. The Casket had forged a new, well, flooring, so to speak. The pathway was clear and see-through- much different from Yggdrassil's branches, but stable as it held his weight.

He summoned the energy to pick himself up off the floor. As he walked forward, the Casket-made flooring provided stairs to climb up. When he turned to look up at the Yggdrassil branches far overhead, he sighed. It was going to be a long climb.

He was slower than he would've liked, but after having his body slammed like that it was a wonder that he was up and moving at all. His head was buzzing with a migraine, and his limbs ached. He would've alleviated the symptoms with his magic, but was afraid to expend the energy for fear that the Casket-made stairs would break.

When Loki reached the cavern, he collapsed to the ground. He was completely exhausted from his day. He rested there for a half hour more before gathering his strength for the walk home.

Loki stumbled into the dining hall, weary from the day's trials. "Loki!" Seryf and Ulriff chorused as he sank into his seat.

"Get me food," he ordered, and Ulriff took off to fulfill his demand. Loki closed his eyes. The ordeal had been much more demanding than he had previously thought it would be. Slip in, grab the Casket, slip out. It should have been easy.

Right, nothing was ever easy for him. He feasted on the food Ulriff brought before him, ignoring the looks his two companions were giving him. Only when he finished did they dare speak.

"Where have you been?" Ulriff asked.

"Out."

"Did you succeed?" Seryf questioned.

"Yes."

"Were you hurt?" Ulriff inquired. Loki fixated his eyes on Ulriff.

"Such a sentimental question is cowardly, Ulriff." Ulriff's eyes hardened, but there was pain behind them.

"You're our king, and you are late. And I was worried." If Ulriff was any smaller a Jotun, and not famous for his killer brawling style, he would have guaranteed himself insults and torments for the next millennium. As it was, Loki could not let the remark stand.

"I'm no child, Ulriff. Take care what you say, people might think you were born Aesir instead of Jotun." Ulriff leaned closer to Loki, and replied in an unusually soft voice.

"I know you are stronger than all of us. No other Jotun will ever claim my respect as you do. Still, when you leave unguarded, something inside me clenches up, and will not relax until you return. You're my kin, my brother-in-arms. It is no weakness for me to care for you." Loki scoffed at his words.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?" Ulriff flashed an unrepentant grin, and Loki rolled his eyes. He'd let it slide, again. Such remarks were typical of Ulriff- when he wasn't being loud and brash, anyways.

The rest of dinner was the usual affair, and Loki bid his two friends an early farewell. He needed rest in preparation for the day to come. Thor and his warriors would regret all that they had wrought upon his realm, he would make sure of it.

**Apologies, everyone! I'm sorry this update is so late; my time was consumed by much. I had a very substantial role in a play that ended only recently, and just finished writing and revising an original story I've been working on for over a year now. I haven't abandoned this story, I promise.**

**Review if you liked it! Or if you didn't; that's okay too.**


End file.
